Juste une histoire de cœur
by Marionnette0116
Summary: Juste un coeur qui en aime un autre sans oser l'avouer, les amours d'adolescent ne sont jamais les plus facile à vivre. (Ce n'est absolument pas triste en réalité)
_Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire et non, il n'y aura pas de yaoi (couple gay) dans ce texte, Draco n'y est même pas mentionné._

 _C'est juste une petite histoire comme ça, j'espère que ça vous plaira comme même._

* * *

Juste une histoire de cœur

Ça va maintenant faire une semaine, une semaine que j'attends une réponse, une réponse qui ne vient bien évidemment pas, pourtant ce n'est pas si compliqué de répondre « oui » ou « non ». Je raconte n'importe quoi parfois, bien sûr que c'est dur de répondre à cette question, qui doit être la deuxième plus dit au monde avec « Ça va ? ». Je ne sais plus trop quand j'ai commencé à ressentir cela envers lui, comment ces sentiments se sont développés dans mon cœur, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont bien là, bien ancré dans mon âme. Cela va faire 6 ans que l'on se connait, 6 ans que je le côtoie tous les jours, à part lors des vacances scolaire.

Je l'ai rencontré quand on avait qu'onze ans tous les deux, le jour de la rentrée de notre première année à Poudlard, c'est aussi ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré une autre personne qui est maintenant mon meilleur ami. Bien qu'au début ce n'était pas vraiment la joie entre nous trois, moi la surdoué qui ne venait pas de ce monde, qui débarqué du monde moldu en ne sachant que ceux qui étaient écrit dans les livres et eux qui n'était plus seul face au monde. J'ai entendu tout ce qu'ils ont dit à mon sujet, parfois je me demande comment j'ai réussi à devenir meilleurs amis avec eux et à développer des sentiments plus qu'amical envers lui, cela restera un mystère pour moi Miss-je-sais-tout. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce troll dans les toilettes des filles, est-ce que notre relation aurait tout de même évolué de simple camarade à meilleur ami, je plais à le croire, mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est faux. Alors même si c'est un peu fou, je remercie ce troll et ce prof fou de m'avoir aidé à me rapprocher d'eux.

Notre relation a évolué au fils des années, au début on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, maintenant on sait tout de la vie des deux autres, on se dit des choses que l'on ne dit à personne d'autres, même pas mon chat. Nos aventures nous ont rapproché encore plus que normalement, ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre que se soutenir quand l'ombre d'un mage noir, censé être mort tourne autour d'un de nos amis, rien. J'ai vu la joie et la tristesse dans leurs yeux, alors pourquoi maintenant mon ventre se tord plus quand c'est lui qui va mal, pourquoi ce sentiment qui me prend au cœur quand je le vois arriver avec son sourire joyeux vers moi. J'en ai parlé à personne, à part en sixième année quand il est sorti avec l'autre, l'étau sur mon cœur ne me faisait plus de bien, il m'empêchait de respirer, je suffoquais. Alors j'en ai parlé avec la troisième personne du groupe, il m'a dit ressentir la même chose quand il voyait sa rousse avec son copain actuelle, on était bien beau tous les deux amoureux du frère et de la sœur sans pouvoir rien n'y faire.

En repensant à notre quatrième année, je me dis que ce n'est qu'un retournement de situation, si je n'avais pas accepté d'aller au bal avec ce bulgare, mais que j'y étais allée avec lui peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il serait avec moi et non avec cette pimbêche. Je sais que je me fais des films, que même si on y était allé ensemble je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais, surtout qu'à cette époque je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui je suis sûr de ce que je ressens, sur de ce que mon cœur dit à mon âme dès que mes yeux le voyaient, dès que mes oreilles l'entendaient. Cela peut paraitre mièvre et c'est vrai que ça l'est, mais soyez amoureux réellement et on en reparlera. Je ne parle pas d'amour comme j'ai pu le ressentir envers ce joueur de Quidditch, cela s'apparente plus à un béguin passager et non au véritable amour comme je le ressens en cette instant envers lui.

Après avoir parlé à mon meilleur ami de ce que je ressentais pour cette personne si spéciale à mon cœur, je me suis mis en tête de lui avouer, mais j'avais oublié un détail important il était un couple et je pense amoureux, même si je ne veux pas le croire ni le voir. Alors j'ai rangé mes sentiments au fond de mon cœur, j'ai ignoré tous ses appels et j'ai repris mon rôle de meilleure amie envers lui, pour son bonheur. A mon plus grand bonheur, bien que cela soit grave en y repensant, alors qu'il était dans un petit coma/sommeil pour avoir bu du poison qui s'est retrouvé dans son verre par une succession de petite histoire qui parle de chocolat et de filtre d'amour. Il a prononcé dans son sommeil mon nom et non celui de l'autre, ce qui a signé la fin de leur couple et même s'il ne faut pas se réjouir du malheur des autres, j'étais heureuse malgré tout, sous le sourire moqueur de mon meilleur ami.

C'est après cela que j'ai repris mon courage pour tout lui dire, tout ce qu'avait sur le cœur, tout ce que je ressentais pour li, résumé en une simple phrase. Je lui ai tout dit pendant les vacances d'été après notre sixième année, il y a une semaine. Il n'a rien, j'ai même eu un moment l'impression qu'il n'avait rien entendu à ma déclaration, il est parti sans rien dire. Je suis presque sûr, que j'ai entendu mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux face à ce geste de lui, d'avoir gâché 6 ans d'amitié, pour des sentiments qui maintenant me font plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Mais j'ai dû me relever comme à chaque fois, je ne peux pas être faible, une guerre se prépare et mon meilleur ami y ai mêlé jusqu'à la moelle, je dois être forte pour lui, pour le soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le mariage de Bill et Fleur, vais-je moi aussi avoir le droit à ce bonheur un jour, de me marier avec l'homme que j'aime. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, il est en train d'aider à la préparation du mariage sous l'œil vigilant de sa mère. Ce qui me fait le plus mal dans notre relation, c'est la gêne qui s'est installée entre nous quand nous sommes ensemble, avant elle n'y était pas, avant notre relation était fluide et tout est de ma faute, moi qui suis censé toujours savoir quoi faire, aujourd'hui je suis perdue, j'ai surement fait la pire erreur de toute ma vie, il y a une semaine, celle que je regretterais toujours.

Je me suis dit que si j'avais perdu notre relation d'avant, autant avoir une réponse clair et nette à ma déclaration, après le mariage de son frère, je ne voulais pas gâcher la fête à cause de mes sentiments. Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, que je ne pourrais pas faire ce que j'avais prévu, pas à cause de lui mais à cause de la guerre venue sonner à la porte du monde sorcier : Le ministère était tombé, le mage noir venait de gagnait une bataille mais pas la guerre. Je regardai les deux autres avant de savoir qu'on pensait tous la même chose et ce fut le début d'une longue aventure la plus éprouvante, devoir vivre caché, risquer sa vie, tout en cachant ses sentiments vers une personne qu'on côtoie cette fois 24/24 n'est surement pas recommandé pas votre médecin ou médicomage.

On peut dire que par tant de guerre, on ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillé, même s'il y a eu quelques embrouilles, il a fait une crise de jalousie et par ce temps cela m'a mis du baume au cœur, même si le savoir parti à cause de ça m'a aussi blessé. C'est lors de la bataille de Poudlard que notre relation a pris un nouveau tournant, peut-être est-ce à cause de la peur de se perdre, mais on s'est embrassé, qui a amorcé en premier le geste, je ne sais plus c'est bien trop flou dans ma tête pour me le rappeler. Mais au milieu de toute cette misère, cela nous a permis un petit rayon de soleil dans notre vie.

Après la guerre, on n'a pas reparlé de ça, on devait se reconstruire, reconstruire nos familles, reconstruire le monde sorcier détruit par une guerre dévastatrice. Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard, après à avoir eu nos aspics que l'on s'est de nouveau retrouvé tous seuls, tous les deux. Notre meilleur ami avait eu plus de jugeote que nous et avait avoué, ou plutôt il avait de nouveau avoué son amour pour la petite sœur de l'homme que j'aime, lors de notre huitième et dernière année à Poudlard.

Avec lui, on s'est regardé dans le blanc des yeux pendant j'ai l'impression des siècles, c'est lui qui a parlé en premier, c'est lui qui a brisé le silence. Il m'a tout avoué, ma déclaration lui avait un choc et même s'il avait aussi commencé à développer des sentiments à mon égard, la guerre lui avait fait peur, il avait peur d'encore plus s'attaché et que l'un de nous parte avant l'heure de notre belle mort. Il a continué son discours en s'excusant de tout et de rien. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter sans y parvenir, la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour arrêter ce flot de parole, c'est de l'embrasser et je peux vous dire que ça a bien marché. Bien sûr on a continué à parler après ça, on a tout dit ce que l'on avait sur le cœur nos peur, nos envies pour l'avenir.

Aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années à taire mes sentiments envers lui, je peux fièrement dire que je suis une des femmes les plus heureuses au monde. Aujourd'hui je me marie à l'homme que j'aime, aujourd'hui, moi Hermione Granger deviendra Hermione Weasley en me mariant à Ron Weasley.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini. Merci de l'avoir lu en entier en espérant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes._

 _Review?_


End file.
